Lonely, Murder, Love Upon his Gee
by D'mitri-Way
Summary: Gerard Way is a young prostitute while Frank Iero is a serial killer The two meet as Frankie patrols for his next victim will he kill or will he love? - I know its cheesy sounding but its not that bad. contains frerard and the not good kind of Waycest.
1. Chapter 1

**(Yo I'm your friendly disclaimer I don't own Gerard Way or Frank Iero or MCR this story is regrettably complete fiction. Later chapters will contain M material but I'm rating this T. Yes I know this writing style is weird and switches between first and third person :P but its not bad)**

**Pleeeaaassse Review I want at least one review before I post the next chapter! you don't even have to review just say something or leave a heart if you liked it.**

Whores.

They roam the streets. Like filthy walking plagues...

Okay I'll cut the shit I have no problem with them. In fact I truly truly enjoy them their easy, few miss em' they disappear all the time. I could kill twice a week if I was smart about it, and it'd go nearly unnoticed.

New Jersey is a dirty place.

I pull up to the side of the curb. A woman walks up leaning into my window.

"Hey there".

She blows a kiss at me. I tell her to scram I'm not a breeder. She walks into an ally and says something to a figure sitting on the ground. They exchange sharp words in low voices and the figure walks towards me. He's tall in high healed boots, leather pants, and a fishnet jacket barely reaches his navel which is pierced. His raven hair reaches past his chin and falls on the hand he's using to hold a small canvas bag over his shoulder. His stride is majestic...until he fall about ten feet from my ride. I lean over to see if he hurt himself.

"You Okay?"

He was getting up and brushing off his ass. He glanced over throwing a big smile at me. One that I've never seen on the face of anyone on this street or on anyone for a long time.

"Yes, thank you for asking most people would just laugh." He scratches the back his head crossing the couple of feet to my car window .

"Uh, Hi...I'm a uh...prostitute. Do you want to...um..."

He made a circular gesture with his hand. I almost burst out laughing.

"Get in"

He walked around to the other side of my car and did so.

"Whats your name?" I asked

"Gerard but my frien- my old friends called me Gee"

"I'm Frank.".

We were completely quiet on the way to my place. I put on some Manson. I saw 'Gee' lip-synching the words.

We got back to my flat. The keys jangled as I pulled them out of the lock and flipped on the light switch. The dim fixtures illuminated my dark layer -which only colors came from the ugly orange themed kitchen and the red and gold of the communist flag on my wall. Black sheets covered every window where newspaper didn't.

"Cool place" Gerard said trying to be smooth.

He was limping slightly on his left ankle. Trying to hide it.

"Go sit on my bed"

I said pointing to the far right of the small apartment. I went to the freezer it was empty except for a a few ice packs I'd needed when I got punched in that face by that guy that time... I grabbed one and wrapped it in a cloth. Gerard was sitting with his head in his hand looking down. He looked sad.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked up at me, he clearly hadn't noticed I was here.

"huh' nothing I was just...admiring your carpet."

I knelt down beside him.

"Here we should put this on your ankle"

"Shittttchhh"

He sucked in a breath as I slid his boot off over his ankle. His feet were smaller than I expected which only added to his feminine looks. His ankle was definitely swelling but it looked like he'd only twisted it. I got on the bed and flipped on my TV

"Do you play Xbox?"

He looked at me oddly

"Um, is there some kind of roleplaying thing you'd like to do?"

Bwahahahahaha my internal laughometer was going nuts.

"Well of course," I joked.

"Here, I'll be Sephiroth: 'Cloud ! I will give you despair! Anal despair'!'

Gerard covered his hand with his mouth. Trying to stifle his giggle.

"Nah jk, no I mean do you want to play video games or watch a movie or something? Cause I don't want you being too rough with your ankle."

He looked like he was about to cry. Gerard lunged at me grasping me into a tight hug

"No ones been this nice to me since my mom died! Thank you so much."

I hugged him back and for a while we just sat there embracing. I pulled away

"I'm not a nice person, I don't know why I'm doing this. I ju-"

"Thank you"

He smiled at me. I got up and turned on the video game console and stuck in Silent Hill 2 (the first one's boring). I really wasn't a nice person I don't know what it was about Gerard he's one of those whores that I'd like to kill theoretically I could kill him right now. So defenseless, wounded.

Alone.

So easy, but he's just so...sweet. Not hardened by street ready for death. Dammit Frank your feeling empathy. _He's too young blah blah blah since when have you respected morals?_ I kind of wonder how old he is.

" Hey Gerard, how old are you?"

"21"

He responded too fast and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

Pshaw.

"Yeah right, no, really?"

He looked at me.

"Okay, eighteen"

I still felt like he was lying. But I chose too ignore that

"I'm 17"

He looked at me like he was gonna say something but he changed his mind. He turned to the screen.

"I love Silent Hill two the first ones so lame though."

Mind reader...


	2. Chapter 2 Sex and Rape and Sin and Love

Mind reader...

Gerards POV

I got up this morning to the sound of my dad beating on my door

"Gerard! You piece of SHIT! Faggot. Get the fuck up. I'm hungry! Goddammit you little cunt"

I got up and edged to the toward the door. I unlocked it and stepped back 5 feet. It swung open to my father in a rage. He had a cheap bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Yes, Dad. Calm down. What do you want to eat?"

He struck out at me and I ducked under him.

"Dad! Calm down." I yelled. "Shuttup faggot"

He caught me by the hair dragging me into the kitchen and pinning me into the counter.

"Shit, Dad!"

I gasped. He sat down the half empty bottle on the counter. Forcing me down with the other hand. "Please no please! Dad! Please stop!"

He unbuckled his pants.

"Did you just fucking say 'no' to me you dirty little faggot. You love this."

He pushed my face into his dick. I choked

"please" I pleaded.

SLAP His hand collided with my cheek with a wet thud.

"SUCK IT"

And so I did.

He finished. Slamming my head into the cabinet as he came down my throat. Fucking bastard I fucking hate him. I wish my mom were here. She died two years ago when I was twelve. She'd never let him do this, but now she's gone.

I sat leaning against a brick wall in the back alley of 7th street. The girls on the street said they'd tell me if anyone wanted a boy, but I wasn't allowed to walk up and down the curb because last time I got mistaken for a flat chested girl. And the guy almost beat me up in his car. I'd only been out here for a week and I was still learning the ropes. I looked up at Carey (though she goes by Ginger on the street) "Hey Gee, you've got a rather rude twink looking for a boy better go catch him."

I must have looked surprised or scared because she pulled me up and into a hug pressing a condom into my hand

"Here sugar, its cherry flavored. You'll do fine"

I smiled at her and walked towards the car. I was focusing on walking in these stupid fucking heals when I noticed how beautiful the guy in the car was. Shit! My heel caught on the curve. I twisted it and went down with a thud. Oh man I'm cool I'm so cool. I was getting back up and brushing off my butt when I heard the guy from the car ask if I was okay. I smiled at him, most people are just ass holes. I closed the distance between us. The usual line is 'Hey you looking for a date?' but I think that would've been awkward so I babble out something twice as awkward. He laughed and invited me into his car. This was my first time actually going somewhere with a dude. My ankle throbbed and my heart pounded.

We got to his place, its really dark and its set up like some punks layer, its beautiful. He told me to sit on the bed. I hope I'm good, this is my first time doing it. Dad thought I had some kind of gay orgy with my friends but I'd only made out with another guy until him. At least I wasn't gonna lose my virginity to my own father. This guys actually pretty cute and he seems nice enough. ….and he obviously has great taste in men...well boys...wait I'm a hooker. :/ I look up and Franks there with an ice pack in hand, he takes my boots off and looks at my ankle. No ones cared for me this much for a long time. I miss my mom. He sits down and flips the TV on. We talk a bit, hes a Final Fantasy nerd.

I don't think we're going to do it. But now I actually want to. We played Silent Hill two and drank coffee, I cringe and hide behind him during all of the scary moments. All the sudden its three am. I know my dads not worried so I don't care. The way the light hits his face make him look godly like he's glowing. Green like a beautiful intergalactic creature. His lips are perfect and his eyes are deep. He glances over at me. He can tell I was staring at him. I avert my eyes to his wrists. He has two horizontal scars down his right wrist and one down his left. They're both strategically covered by tattoos. I take his hand and brush over the tattoo with my thumb

"I wish I were a ghost too"

I say referencing I'm afraid to look up at him afraid he'll be looking down at me.

"Yeah it seems like it would be a whole lot easier"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't reply. I felt his hand on my chin.

He turned my face towards his.

FPOV

I held Gerard's delicate face in my hand. I wanted so badly to jump him, to peel off his tight clothing away from his body and feel his skin pressed against mine. But some how I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked into his deep green eyes. No way he was was even my age maybe sixteen. I just couldn't. I pulled my hand away, averting my eyes from his.

"So, do you want the futon or the bed?, dumb question I'll take the futon"

I started to get up

"Frank!"

I stopped, Gerard looked like he was going to tell me something but instead he just said he'd rather take the futon. I guess I got kind of excited because when he said that my heart dropped

. _What did you think he was gonna say?_

I helped Gerard over to the futon despite his protest to the assistance. I climbed into my own bed and lay there. Hours passed, I could here Gerard's slow and steady breathing. I closed my eyes.

**I see him, Gerard.**

**He's on my bed. The sheets are wet.**

**He's naked except for the little black ribbons adorning his body.**

**One on each wrist.**

**His skin is pierced wrist to elbow in a straight line 21 hoops up both sides. There's blood slowly leaking from each piercing.**

**Its not till I'm directly over him that I see the the same 4mm tiny hoops pierce up both of his sides. Blood trickles from those too.**

**His hips are pierced. Again silver hoops four on each side of where his bones jut out.**

**The black silk ribbon pulls both sides taught, stretching his skin so that the other end of one puncture is available to see through.**

**Both sides have matching black ribbons. I put my hand on my black sheets preparing to craw over to Gerard. He's now so much farther from me.**

**I look at my hand.**

**It comes away red**

**My sheets are soaked in blood.**

**Gerard sits up. His lips are sewn shut .**

**His eyes are clouded with lust his.**

**He touches himself , moaning. Blood is leaking from his neck his hair is slicked with it.**

**His moans get louder and louder.**

**He arches his back and blood pours from his wound.**

"**Uhhhh uhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

My eyes open. Oh god. I'm fully erect.

Gerard is breathing deeply. I hope that he's asleep.

I reach underneath the covers, I pulled my boxers down . I feel for my member. Pulling it out I stroke the sides of it. Its so sensitive. I gasp as I touch the tip. I begin moving my hand up and down slowly dragging and pulling the foreskin. "Ahh ahh ahh" I think about Gerard.

GPOV

I can hear the pants and moans coming from franks bed. God I want him so badly. He probably thinks I'm asleep. But I'm not. I stealthily climb out of the futon and make my way over to Frank.

"Gerard"

he whispers. I stop a foot from his bed,knowing I'm caught, but he continues. His eyes are closed still as I reach my hand over his, gliding over his shaft. He opened his eyes.

"unhhh"

My hand still on his length he pulled me into him. Our mouths crashed together like two wild animals trying to consume the other. Frank grabbed my ass, rolling over so that he had positioned himself on top of me. We were both already in our boxers. He pealed them down exposing my hips he kissed each one sucking on and biting down both shallow crevasses. He kissed my wrists lightly teasing my arms and sides with his mouth until I grew completely erect. I felt his hand creeping between my legs.

"ow" I said panting more then I had meant to.

"Jesus, Gerard your so tight, even tighter than I was when I was a v-"

Franks eyes got wide.

"Gerard are you a virgin?"

"I-"

Frank slid another finger in

"Unghh., I ahhh"

Frank fucked me slowly at first with his fingers. He gradually became rougher slamming his hand into my ass harder and further each time. With each wet pump my dick grew, pre-cum dripped from the tip. "Ahh ah ah ah uh uh uh."

Frank was looking over me with an amused smile on his face.

With his other hand he grabbed hold of his cock. I felt the two fingers split in my ass stretching me open. I gasped. I hurt so much but felt so good I wanted to scream. Gerard shoved his length between my legs.

I called his named as cum shot from my dick. It landed, covering my chest in milky white liquid.

"Heh, you were."

Frank said before he continued thrusting.

"Shit. Frank. Condom!"

He ignored me. Instead he groped my side hammering into me even harder. His other hand found its way to my newly growing length pumping it in time to his fucking. I held on to the sheets moaning. Oh God! this was amazing. Frank looked me over, moaning as he drummed against my ass.

"uh uhh uh uh uhhhhhhh!"

He pulled out climaxing, blowing his load on my stomach.

Frank leaned down sticking the tip of his tongue in the semen pooled on my stomach. He licked dragging his tongue from my torso, up my shaft to the tip and back down to my ass and back to my tip. He opened his mouth swallowing my hardness. Sucking He massaged my hole with the pad of his thumb. He pulled off kissing me hard against my lips. It was sloppy like he'd wanted it to be and tasted like hotness and orgasm. I string of spit hung between our lips before he went back down on me. It must have really set me off . Not that I wasn't before. Frank pulled me into his tiny mouth. I grabbed the back of his head forcing myself all the way inside. I felt him...convulse. Like nothing I'd ever felt. "F-Fra-" I shot down his throat squirting 3 times each one directly followed by a suck and a gulp. I release his hair. He crawls up next to me, we explore the insides of each others mouths and fall asleep spooning naked in a mess of cum.

FPOV

I didn't have a single nightmare

I awoke the next day in a tangle of naked creamy white limbs. My mind wondered (something I rarely let it do anymore) I've never really gotten off on sex. Just gore and blood. God! I want to cut Gerard into little boylett sized pieces and eat his little cubes with the sharp tip of a steak knife as a tooth pick. At the same time I wanted to do it again in felt so satisfying -not just the sex even though that was ...Jesus it was great. But feeling him,to hold onto the next day. Not just a mess of gore that had to be cleaned before it began to stink.

And rot.

Dried and sticky boy-juices soiled both Gerard and my's body. He turned a little, mumbling. He looked so on guard as he slept. Most boys we're so vulnerable- so ripe for the slaying- but he looked ready for evil to fall from the sky. I showered and dressed in my usual attire lace up combat boots black skinny jeans black Iron Maiden T and a green tie. Gerard was still asleep but he squirmed and rolled his head into the pillow

"No- Dad! Please! ...please stop..."

I stood there slack jawed, his daddy's fucking him up. I was quite familiar with that pitch, the sound humans make in distress -sexual duress. I'm all for pre-damaged goods but that's a level of paternal evil I've never been affected by. I tapped Gerard's side almost hesitantly. As if I were afraid to touch something so beautiful, though I had just embraced him last night and it was my cum that lie crusted on his naked hairless chest.

"Frank !"

I jumped but Gerard was still asleep

" ...I'm glad it was you...and not him."

Gerard sat up punching straight into my left shoulder.

"Ow, man!"

Gerard opened his eyes widely.

"Oh I'm so sorry, ...I had a bad dream."

He seemed to notice he was naked then, his cheeks flushed a too-red shade.

"I know"

He looked at me and looked away

"Can I use your shower frank?"

"Why would you want to? Cums in style now."

I flashed a grin at him. He made a face that seemed to embody a disgruntled pout and and a laugh. He jumped in the shower. I sat down head in hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer. I do not own My Chemical Romance if I did I would be having copius amount of unadultereated gay sex...That said here we go)**

GPOV

I let Frank drop me off at my apartment.

Its not like he's a serial killer or anything.

We exchanged numbers at his house but he was silent on the way here. He asked how much I charged. I felt so dirty taking his money, but my dad would kill me if I was out all night and didn't bring anything home.

"How much?"

I was lost for a sec,

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. uhhh"

"For what I had a great time."

There was a sharp tone to his voice. He continued.

"Its not every night I meet such a cutie"

"Oh you do this often?" I joked

"yeah" what?

" You don't seem like the whore buying type"

"You don't seem like the whoring type" he said plainly but there was an edge in his voice.

"I guess... I don't really know you, ...its just...felt like I did maybe we can make this a regular thing...?"

I stuttered out.

"No, I never do the same guy twice. I liked you Gerard, its been fun. But I don't want to grow tired of you."

He stumbled avoiding my eyes

" Like a book. Yeah you were good but not something I'd re-read. Here this should cover it"

He handed me a roll of cash and drove away.

"Bye..."

Ten fifty dollar bills. I took four of the bills and stuffed them into my boot. My ankle still hurt but I suffered through the stairs. Up and into the door way to my apartment.

FPOV

One thing I knew is that part of me wanted to fall in love with this beautiful boy. And part of me already was. Part on me wanted to save him. Part of me knew that if I saved him I would kill him myself. And I almost didn't care. But I did, and I couldn't – wouldn't kill him. I said my good byes to Gerard acting like every other jerk-off he'd ever had to deal with.

I'm sorry.

GPOV

My father held me by my throat against the door way to his room.

"Let go of him!"

My little brother Mikey yelled.

"Dad st-"

He pressed harder then dropped me. I tried not to make a dramatic show of gasping for air.

"Mikey go to your room and don't come out ."

He glared at my dad and nodded. He was eleven but he barely said anything since mom died and the only time he would speak to dad was in my defense. Mikey left. Dad grabbed me by the hair, his breathe was hot on my ear.

"He fucked you."

It was more of accusation a than an statement.

"You little fucking whore"

"But- You made me..."

I automatically regretted saying anything. A hand collided with my face

"Did you just correct me! You dirty fucking fagot. "

I felt my head slam against the wall. Something warm and slimy dripped down my spine. _Oh god blood? _I slid back against the wall to my knees curled in a ball covering my head. _This is it, _I thought. _Hes gonna kill me, hes gonna fucking kill me!_

I waited for a blow that didn't come. Instead a thump came from beside me and my father slid down the wall to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Gerard I'm so sorry."

All of the anger had drained from his face. His features had taken on a mask of disappointment and mournful sorrow.

I didn't move

I didn't speak

I didn't sob.

Dad got up and procured a wet wash cloth from wherever I had put the clean towels. He squatted beside me pressing the cool rag to the back of my head. He laid the wash cloth there and put his arm under my knees picking me up and carrying me to his room. He laid me on the unmade sheets. And left.

FPOV

I pull up to east 7th st.

"Hey arn't you the-"

"Get in!" I said to a chesty red headed woman.

"Okay Okay, Jesus." She said with a southern twang.

I drove for a bit in silence before pulling over at a rest stop in Marksman's point.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Gerard"

"Oh you mean Gee oh ain't he a button, only been out here for 'bout a week. Say whats this all about?"

I glared at her and her face dropped and turned to anger

"You ain't done nothing to him right. Cause I will have the law on your heel faster than you can say

' That bitch is crazy!'"

I sighed This woman was growing on me

"No I haven't and I won't, I just want to know about him...Please"

"Buy me dinner?"

I did

We sat in a diner outside of Belleville where Ginger threw her pumps under the table and put her feet up an the aging vinyl of the booth seats.

"Listen Dear, How old are you- wait no not s'possed to ask that. Lets just say I've been turning tricks for twelve years. Prob'lly over half your life. And I know that every worker of the night has some story that nobody wants to hear, cause it'll break your heart seven over. And all we want is a listenin' ear."

She put her hands on the table leaning down till we we're at eye level.

"My fiancee got drunk and raped me. I didn't want to and when I made that clear ripped off my clothes and he put me in a car and we drove to that corner where the girls back then new his face by heart from how often he cheated on me. He threw me out naked there on a night as cold as stone. And I been there ever since. "

She continued

"In all my life I never thought I'd here a story as sad as I thought my own was. And then I met that scared little boy."

She told me about Gerard and his mom and his little brother. What his dad does. What he makes him do. I felt like lashing out at her. But they always say don't shoot the messenger...


	4. Chapter 4

*GPOV *

I walk up and down 7th street in tight leather pants shirtless aside from a red cowboy vest Id had since I was twelve. It was only Lin-Z and I tonight so I figured that it'd be okay to walk the corners. A guy pulls up. He's in his late 30's hair graying at the sides. He looks at me with lust in his eyes. I ask him if he needs a date he asks me how old I am. Old enough I say and board the car.

He just wants me to suck him off. The condom tastes like cough syrup.

I get fifty.

He drops me back at the corner. Where I notice the same VW Rabbit parked at the empty lot as yesterday. The driver is avidly observing the street. He probably just has cold feet about getting a hooker.

Whatever.

**FPOV**

/ forum/confessions/fantasies=nmbcqr/

Chat with: **_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_**

**S_/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_**_Hey ghouly,_

**_xFun-Ghoulx: _**_Hey_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_**_How'd your date go. Messy? XD_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_Ehhh...I didn't even put any new holes in this one. :(_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_**_Spill!, Details Grrrrrlfriend _

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_Fuck you. :P_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_**_When where?_

**_xFun-Ghoulx: _**_Anyway, This one was beautiful. If I would have ripped him open I might have died my self._

_He had that virgin boy smell. My empathy got the best of me though. So I let him go._

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_**_Age?_

**_Xfun-Ghoulx: _**_Prolly like sixteen at most, said he was eighteen. Totally had a virgin ass. I could barely fit myself in ;D_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_Daaaamn_

_Well I'm staking out a rather gorgeoous one right now. _

**_Xfun-Ghoulx: _**_Orly?_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_I haven't gotten very close. You know how I like to wait XD_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_Here goes the next two fucking weeks man. "Oh I saw him today ghoully ! He was positively nifty!"_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_Pffft bitch please._

_Are you gonna see him again?_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_No, I don't think I can keep from biting if I did._

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_Yeah right, hes a flame(er) and you are a moth my good friend._

_I give you 2 weeks_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_Okay so I will have not killed him by the time you've killed yours._

_Is it a bet?_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_Yus! If I win I get pics of your dead boy EXPLICIT~ XD_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_God Crow your such a necrophiliac! And if I hold out?_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_You get to see my boy(s) in all their wonder ;)_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_Deal!_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _**_M'kay. See you tomorrow, I need some meth_

**_xFun-Ghoulx:_**_Lol laterz_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_**_XOXOX bitch_

**_S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W _**_ Has signed off_

I deleted my history and re-routed my IP twice.

I lay on my bed thinking about Gerard. I couldn't get him out of my head. I turn on silent hill two. I'm stuck at that part with the hanging corpses of the sinners. I was supposed to figure out the innocent one but to me all of them were innocent no one deserves to die as a punishment. I fall asleep

_"Prick your finger it is done,_

_ the moon has now eclipse the sun_

_The angel hath spread its wings_

_The time has come for better things"_

My phone sang and buzzed its way through electrified Manson.

It was Gerard

"Hello?" I said groggily

"Uh, Frank, Its Gee I'm- I got played" He sounded like he was gonna cry

"Coul- Do you think you could come...I'm stuck I g-"

Oh god if someone hurt him...

"Its okay, I'll be there where are you"

I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door.

GPOV

My left hand was cuffed to the wrought iron bars of the motels bed. I lay in a damp circle of blood and semen. Tears streamed down my face. My cheeks stung and my ass burned like fire. Lash marks decorated my back in red horizontal streaks. Some bastard, he said it'd be kinky. He'd pay extra if I let him put the cuffs on me. My mind flashed back to his ruff hand slapping me. He entered me with no preparation and lavished as I screamed and bled. It hurt so much but it was so good. Did that make me a masochist. I didn't like it though. Was it rape.

After he left I called Ginger and Lin-Z but neither of them picked up. I contemplated calling my dad but who knows what he would do if he saw me like this.

I shuddered and dialed my last option.

FPOV

I burst through the hotel room door.

_Oh Jesus_

One of his hands was linked to the wrought iron bed by a pair of handcuffs the safety switch bent beyond use.

His back had red squelches where it looked like he'd been whipped. His ass was red and had a distinct hand print beaten into his left cheek. His lip was busted and his eyes were pink and inflated around the edges. A little pink ribbon had been tied around his dick. I felt my own length harden. _Oh no_

.

"What happened. Are you okay?"

I walked over to the bed where he hung. He looked up at me through tears.

"no"

Oh god his voice caught on that single word. I bent down and kissed him. He resisted me for the length of a sigh before his lips gave out with a moan. Yes. His tongue still tasted like cock. I lightly bit down on his lip. I could feel his length pressing against my right hip.

He wrapped his free hand through my hair and pulled me into him.

Oh god I couldn't resist. Fuck

I pulled away.

"Stop"

His eyes went wide.

"I just-I just can't"

"I know you don't sleep with the same guy twice"

His words were like a slap in the face and he knew it from my expression

" God Gerard if you knew just how you looked to me right -ugh goddammit" I ran my fingers through my side-hawk.

"Can you un-handcuff me, I'm sorry for bothering you I -Ginger didn't pick up and-"

I pressed my lips against his

"Shuttup, I'll be right back"

I winked and smiled at him so he knew I was kidding.

I opened my car door removing the rug from the passenger side seat and opening the little secret compartment door where I kept my 'tools'.Grabbing the bolt cutters I rushed back inside.

Gerard was positioned in the middle of the bed literally hanging by one arm from the cuffs, because of my height I had to lean over him to reach the constraints. It wasn't until I heard Gerard giggle that I realized my boner was staring at him at eye level. I'm sure he could tell.

"Sorry, I- Your the one whos totally naked and chained to a bed. What do you expect?" I said defiantly.

When I looked down at him he was biting back a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. I returned to my task. The cuffs were obviously real and dented the bolt cutters but I was slowly making progress.

I felt Gerard's hand on the inside of my thigh.

**Okay guys I need help I have two ways the story coud go. So if you don't mind knowing whats gonna happen then pm me so we can bounce some ideas. PLEAAAAASSSSE**

I'm trying to update every 10-15 days

Oh yeah and chek out my new Waycest story!


	5. Chapter 5 No sex in your violence

I kept working.

His hand crept up dangerously close to my crotch.

I felt a shiver go through my spine.

Gerard took that as his cue, he unzipped my jeans. The croak of the zipper echoed of the walls. His lips touched the tip of my head, his tongue protruding and flicking around. I moaned and bucked my hips, involuntarily trying to get more of myself into him.

The chain clicked and Gerard fell the few inches to the bed. I looked at him- covered in little cuts and burns. All fresh angry shades of pink. I licked my lips scaling down his body so I pinned him to the bed with my weight.

"Frank, I don't want to fuck. " Gerard's expression was weary.

"Hey, stop"

I kissed down his neck letting my teeth trail down his stomach.

I felt his hands pushing at my chest as I slammed my mouth into his, prying his lips open with my tongue and exploring his mouth. My hands roamed over his naked body, groping his length. I came up for air glimpsing Gerard's face littered with tears.

I didn't care.

**I love to make boys cry, its what I do.**

I reached behind me inserting one finger, then two into Gerard's per-lubricated hole.

He made little gasps.

"Please stop, Frank ...no" he croaked out.

But I wasn't listening.

I held both arms above his head, ignoring the wet taste of snot and tears as I merged my lips with his.

I slipped my self inside him moaning as he screamed.

_Boyscream_ _mmmhhhh_, oh, how I missed that sound.

Gerard tightened, cringing away from me. I brought my hand down onto him hard enough that the clap of skin against skin momentarily quieted us both. He stopped fighting then. I was back again my hunger, untamed, my nails digging into the soft flesh of his shoulders. He clawed at my chest, screaming and sobbing. I continued to pump into him. Releasing my load and riding out the orgasm, I collapsed on the bed next to Gee.

He lay completely still. Staring at the ceiling. Eyes red swollen from tears. I leaned over him.

"Gee?"

"You hurt me" He whispered.

I surveyed his fragile body. Bruises were darkening and blood stained his pale skin in places. Cigarette burns littered his chest. My eyes wondered to Gerard's raw and bloody bud which was oozing my semen.

I got up. "Gee, I didn't mean-"

"Just go," I barely heard him. "Just fucking go you, you stupid fucking …CAD"

He yelled this time. I'd been called so much worse. But it never hurt this much.

Why the fuck did I even care. Who was this boy who had so much control over me?

I emptied the contents of my wallet out on the table.

When I started the car I realized I'd forgotten the bolt cutters.

Fuck it

I could always get new ones.

GPOV

I lay curled on my side. EVERYTHING hurt, like I'd been pushed down a flight of stairs.

I picked myself up from the bed and pulled on my boxers followed by the rest of my clothes.

dragged myself to the shower,wincing as the steamy water scraped at the burns on my chest. I remembered how Franks tongue had traced every little bruise burn and cut on my chest, but it wasn't sweet it was

(hungry)

gross.

I nearly killed myself tripping over the bolt cutters as I pulled myself into my black skinny jeans. Fully aware of the throbbing ache in my ass. I picked up the cutters, their blade relatively bent.

_Fuck him!_ I thought _Why did he have to be so wonderful and then turn into a... a monster. How could he hurt me like that?_I raised my hand to chuck the bolt cutters at the wall when something caught my attention: Was that blood on the gears, staining parts of the plastic handle, caked on the uninjured metal of the blades?

My blood? No.

Franks blood? No.

Something didn't compute.

Maybe its just rust.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore

I just know one thing about Frank now.

I (hate) him.

**Okay Chicas I know where I'm going with this shit.**

**So the next chap will be in Mikey's Pov! I want you guys to have a blind vote!**

**OC or Gerard's Dad? Just pick one. (I'm leaning towards Oc but OC's in fics usually annoy the fuck out of me)**

** Don't suggest Ray I'm already using that Pawn XD**

**You'll figure out what the vote is for later. I'm excepting votes for the next week or so...**

**Also the guy I like went through and read this * Embarrassment* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello loves, I took an obnoxiously long time to put this one out, sorry! I just couldn't get Mikey's POV ****right, (without being nauseous) and I wanted him to tell it like he would at that age which is like 12, which was hard to write and still sound flowy. Ill be uploading the next chapter in a few days!**

** (Oh and also yesterday was transgender remembrance and awareness day so I'd like to Shout Out to all my trans friends. Trans FTM's Dylan, Clyde,Josh,Anderson,Riley,Lotty,Benjamin(Who also jut got his name legally changed yesterday), Oliver,Andi W., and Fez. My MtF Girlfriends are: Andi G., Freya, Jo, Elly, Genesis, and Sam. I love y'all.)**

**This Particular POV I can't say that you should be over 18 to read cause I'm not. But it contains semi-rape, incest, and violence.  
><strong>

_**Mikey's POV**_

Daddy knew, but Gerard didn't.

I do what dad says, so he wont tell Gerard.

"Come here Mikey"

His voice was just sober enough to be able to detect the underlying menace. I crawled, up on the bed. Then I was on my elbows pants around knees being smothered by sheets. Ass in the air. Thick fingers traced my entrance, teasing with some kind of oil or lubricant or something. I'm sure there were steps to how I got into this position, but sometimes I just space out. I don't care what I'm missing. His thumb pushed in lightly, just enough to pet. Involuntarily I moan.

"What was that boy"?

He pushed in further. I bit my lip. That sadistic bastard. Oh God the sensation was pure, hunger, ungraceful and indiscriminate. I hate this, I hate it. I sighed but it came out a groan. Tears burned my eyes.

"Please" I choked out.

"Please what, Mikey?"

I swallowed embarrassment flooding my cheeks, heat pooling behind my skin.

I hate talking.

When I speak, things like that come out, desperate sounds, pleas. They just make me sound stupid.

I knew how this rabbit hole would go; I'd want it, then I'd want it only to stop, but it wouldn't. God it wasn't gonna go anywhere if I didn't say anything, torment. There was a little tickling pinch. That was all it took.

" Please!, further" I cried out.

The air in my lungs attempted to escape with my words at the same time I tried to gasp. Resulting in moan surrounded by coughing and sputtering fit. I only had a moment to think about how pathetic I looked before grabbing monster-hands wrapped around my sides pulling back towards him.

This part was the best before it was the worst.

My mind screamed at myself this was my father and the rest of me argued that it wasn't. A different feeling now, not the fingers, colder, more wet, more sinister. It pushed its way inside of me and I screamed but the fingers were placed in my throat and I choked. Saliva filling my mouth tears spilling down my face, I cough somewhat aware that my face is a wet dough of a face and that I am pathetic.

I could smell my breath. It was like milk and honey-bread. Something was wrong with that, It should stink, be...repulsive.

Then I forget about all the self loathing and hate and problems and I'm consumed by the fullness inside of me. The indiscriminate beating hunger I felt. And then it was gone, The good feeling. The drop into pain was sharp and raw. That ripping sensation caused tears to well and sobs to choke my screams. and then there was a heat and it was over.

And I was disgusted and in my bed and I don't remember how I got there either.

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**FPOV**

12 days later

**To: S**_/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_

_From: xFun-Ghoulx: _Okay scarecrow, my guy's still alive. I wanna see you kill your new boy. XO bitch

reply

**from: S**_/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W:_I just got a webcam, I'm getting everything set up. Hooray ghouly I'M MAKING A SNUFF FILM! And you can watch it live!

reply

_From: xFun-Ghoulx: _Oh boy can't wait XD 2am? Do I get to see what you look like Mr. Mystery?

reply

**from: S**_/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: _Yes yes, its bound to happen eventually. 2 it iz.

**GPOV**

That Pitch black VW was parked across the street again.I stood on the edge of the corner, trying to look mysterious and alluring. I tried crossing his ankles while leaning against a pole, to add effect. But I, lacking grace, lost balance and tumbled over. The sleek black rabbit edged up to his corner. I swauntered over to it.

"Looking for...something to do? Cause thats what I do!"

I said awkwardly, then saving it with a grin that would have made a straight man's heart stop.

"Get in babe"

I swung myself into the white leather interior, the john looked to be about 20 or so with Curly shock of auburn hair and a round face.

I resisted the urge to say something either dehumanizing or sarcastic 'Welcome to Gerard, I'm Gerard, how may I serve you today' I tried to stifle a laugh at my own superior genius but failed because the afroman looked over at me. My cheeks went red.

"Whats so funny."He said

"Oh, nothing"

" Don't mock the fro"

"Its not that, y'know when you think of something really funny but inappropriate for the situation?" The man looked at him baffled before a knowing looked crossed his face, fading to amusement, he nodded.

"Yeah, like inner commentary. Are you gonna tell me what it was or is it up to my imagination?" I knew that was a come on.

"Its up to your imagination" I leaned over whispering in his ear. I could almost hear the shiver in his spine. I placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm Gee by the way. Just so you know it when you call out"

"You stole that line from Buffy" _Shit_

"uhh...I..." He laughed,

"Your cute," He pulled me against him like he was leaning in to kiss me but intercepted pressing something against my face.

_shitfuckdamncunt, help me frank?_

Then it all went black.

Review Review Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry kittens, I've been updating this on , but I have 3 new chapter almost 4 so here's the first.**

****Here, duckies SO sorry for the wait, special thanks to XxPerfectTomorrowxX for pestering me :) without you I would have procrastinated even longer. Also I'll be updating with the finale either next chapter or the Chapter after that. Please vote on what my next story should be I want it to feature Mikey, i.e. Waycest, Bikey, or May/Rakey?****

******Ray's POV****  
><strong>

Its set up, Ghoully will be able to see anything I do now. I had a series of camera's mounted through out my room. Centered on the lovely creature lying on my bed, black sheets, rubber guard underneath. I'm sure you'll see why soon enough.

I had my exquisite boy thing cuffed to the bed, when I first started I put straps on em' but I like them with just enough flail to be fun. Like poking a caged animal with a stick. It can't hurt you, nor can it get away from the stick. I grazed my eyes over the little thing. Becoming extremely aware of every single tooth in my mouth. They ached and lusted for skin. I slid my tongue over my canines. An obnoxious beep sounded from my computer. Causing me to cease my shameless hungry leering at my ivy colored prize. Secretly I had hoped that Ghoully would when our little bet. Well of course I didn't want him to get tripped up on guilt... but, also, I, wanted him to see me. I wanted to be real to him. I wanted him to see me do the things I kept hidden, smothered underneath my cheery demeanor. I wanted an audience. I wanted someone to see what I could do. To know the real me. Not Ray the nice guy, but SCARECROW. The computer chirped again.

**beep **  
>xFun-Ghoulx: You set up?<br>**beep **  
>xFun-Ghoulx: OMFG Crow I just realized something!<p>

**boimk**  
>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W; Chickening out?

**beep **  
>xFun-Ghoulx: Pshhh no, I just realized that fun goul rhymes with GUN FOOL!<br>**beep **  
>xFun-Ghoulx: I wish I had a gun now...<p>

**boimk**  
>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W; You don't already?

**beep **  
>xFun-Ghoulx: No, I don't like long distance non-intimate killing. There is something pretty damn sexy about a guy with a gun though...<p>

**boimk**  
>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W: ;D

**beep **  
>xFun-Ghoulx: No.<br>**beep **  
>No.<br>**beep **  
>No.<br>**beep **  
>Don't you have a hostage to tend to.<p>

**boimk**  
>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W; I don't think its called a hostage when no one knows he's gone. He's like … A kidnapee.  
><strong>boimk<strong>  
>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W; More like a...guest  
><strong>boimk<strong>  
>Okay, laying down the law now bud. Once I start I'm not stopping. Its part of my ritual. Also I made sure both ends of this video feed a extremely secure. So you do the same. Also, no recording. Ready?<p>

There's a minute of partner is typing flashing on and off. Like he's not sure what to say.

**beep **

xFun-Ghoulx: Okay, lemme see your pretty...- I found the word- victim. XD

With that I clicked on the camera's simultaneously as a shriek sounded through my soundproof apartment.  
>One of many soon to come.<p>

**I get it I'm evil, trust me its gets worse.**


	9. Chapter 9

(This Chapter contains a lot of mature content! Please be warned there is some animal violence in it. Also theres some hot nasty boy sex I've written worse but it hasn't been in as creepy of a context so enjoy.! (Also I'm 15 so I'm not a creeper!)

FPOV

I closed my eyes thinking about the boy Scarecrow would be killing. We liked the same type so I didn't doubt the boy would be beautiful but then something awful struck me, I didn't find anyone as beautiful as Gerard. I found my hands shaking as I replied to his final message, I had found the word I was looking for: Victim.

The video feed to my computer clicked on showing a little seelie boy with black hair, screaming, from 3 different angles. His arms were cuffed over his head, so that his back arched off of the bed as the scream tore out of his throat. A black classic blindfold was tied around his face. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, the resemblance to Gerard this boy had was uncanny. I swallowed.  
>"Can you hear me ghoully?" A voice sounds from my speakers, even though I know it comes from my surround but I jump anyway. The voice is familiar and smooth like chocolate. Ray Toro appears on my screen. I swear I almost shit myself when I first recognized him. Ray and I had been close friends in middle school before his dad forced him to move to Austrailia. Wow Belleville Junior high sure has a knack for turning out predators, must be something in the water.<p>

Or maybe something's wrong with us.

I don't bring to Ray's knowledge that I recognize him. Not yet. I want, no , need him to butcher this boy. Not my boy , not Gerard. But I can pretend can't I? I need Ray to eat him alive, to do all of the things to this boy that I can't do to my charcoal haired dreamboy. I feel a temporary shock of flesh stinging jealousy. But it evaporates just as fast as it came.

I've missed Ray for a long time. In many ways he was the catalyst to my sexual cravings. My first fuck, belonged to him. When guys our age would be stealing their dad's playboys. We were torching buildings and killing any thing we could get our hands on. I remember the first time Ray told me, or more of showed me, one of his many secrets.

_He pulled me through the brush far past where the fence separated our yards end._  
><em>"Its just up ahead, past this tree"<em>  
><em>"C'mon Ray, just tell me what it is!" I felt his fingers tighten on my wrist.<em>  
><em>"No, you'll see." He slipped me a nervous smile. Before continuing on, pulling me behind him.<em>  
><em>We came to a place right before the brush came to a tiny nest-like clearing surrounded by live oak and shrouded by curtains of vines. Like a forest cave. Ray spun around so fast I walked right into him, taking my chin in his spidery fingers he bent down and kissed me.<em>  
><em>"Ray! What the fuck!" I pushed him back I was about to yell at him but interrupted me.<em>  
><em>"I know, I just wanted to do that, just in case you never want to see me again"<em>  
><em>"Why...?" I stood in front of him awkwardly.<em>  
><em>"I want you to see something" He spun around. Walking into the clearing.<em>

_I followed him pushing back the low hanging branches and vines fighting my way inside. My eyes scanned over the space focusing on Ray. And then focusing on what I later would realize was a cat. It was cut open. Its fur had fallen out of the places where a careful incision had been cut in its soft belly. I gasped. Recognizing the victim and touching the fading wound on my arm._  
><em>"Malice?" I knew the answer. Malice was our nickname for my late neighbor Alice's cat. Only Alice could love Malice. And Alice had died a few weeks ago.<em>  
><em>"I- she-when I saw what she did to your arm I- I needed to and she hurt you so I thought you would be happy" I stared at the cat in morbid fascination, I didn't know how, but some way, my hand became extended in front of me and I wasn't reaching out to stroke the cats fur. Instead I found my fingertips dusting over the gash smearing its blood all over my fingers. I was like sticky oil, the texture. And then my fingers were in it half way to the knuckles and I could feel the warmth inside of it. I turned searching for Ray. I felt lightheaded and terrified and so high. There was a tightening in my pants. I bit my lip, I should be terrified that these neural paths could even come close to touching. 'Hi I'm Frank and dead cats make me hard' no ,it was something different, deeper. I stood, and immediately a wave of dizziness came over me. And all I could think is DEAR SWEET SATANGODJESUSBUDDA DON'T LET ME FALL INTO THAT MESS OF CAT. And then I opened my eyes Ray must have caught me or something. He was leaning over me with a hesitant expression. Again not out of my own volition my hand was out in front of me, I touched Ray's face and blood smeared onto his cheek. That made me desperately aware of how fucking hard I was. He must have read it in my eyes because he pushed my hand away pinning it to the hard patch of dirt I was laying on. I tried to get up but his lips crushed mine and I couldn't tell if I was fighting his mouth or kissing him back. We rolled around and pulled each other close. Scratches and punches were thrown as we ground our hips together, a hot mixture of moans and growls. Ray finally got the upper hand, sitting on my hips, grinding his cock against mine. He held my wrist pinned at either side of my head. We were there frozen, and I thought maybe he was waiting for my permission to continue on, or perhaps the opposite. For once I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I couldn't see through those normally innocent eyes. This was different, there was nothing innocent about any of this, sitting on my length only jeans separating us, Malice's blood smeared on his face. His gaze was hard and his full curves lips set.<em>  
><em>"Do it" I said, out of breath wanting to just get on with it. I didn't have any romantic feelings for Ray but I needed him to touch me.<em>  
><em>"No, I'm not asking your permission," He bent in lower pitching his weight forward. Hips grinding, my hands scraped across the dirt and over my head, he put his mouth to my ear. I could feel the predator in him fighting its way out.<em>  
><em>"This isn't something, that just happened Frankie, I want to do it with you not to you. So tell me"-His tone was almost angry now that animal was close to the surface.<em>  
><em>"that your like me, you know it." He pulled back to look into my eyes, just barely. So that his face was just an inch from mine<em>  
><em>I bit my lip ring. Smirking.<em>

_"Fuck me, Ray Toro. Your my best friend, were something different, you should be the first to know I'm gay"_  
><em>His lips crashed into mine, lusty and warm. And I moaned and bucked my hips into his. He fumbled with my zipper dragging my pant down just enough for my hard member to spring skywards. He took me in his his and I moaned at the contact.<em>  
><em>"Ray!" I gasped<em>  
><em>"Have you done this before?" He asked, when my response wasn't immediate he pressed his thumb against the oozing tip of my member.<em>  
><em>"I fingered Casey James last year! After the sixth grade graduation dance. You know that!" I gasped, my voice climbing in that needy pitch.<em>  
><em>" So shes never gotten you off?" His hands grazed underneath my shirt and caught on my chest, everywhere he touched me was like a hot iron being pressed against my skin.<em>  
><em>"ngh no!" I could barely contain myself.<em>  
><em>"This is your first time?" I made a tortured animal sound which I'm sure he loved.<em>  
><em>"Awesome" he purred lifting himself up enough to pull my jeans down past my knees. He reached into his pocket and produced a gleaming razor. My hips bucked upwards, wanting needing him to cut me. He pressed the cool metal to my skin and drew a line from my naval downwards, stopping an inch short of my erection. Crimson dots appeared where the dull sting of the blade had just been, forming lines and then beginning to bleed. I had never felt anything more incredible! I moaned,loud enough to be a scream, maybe it was. It should have been. Ray Smiled, taking two fingers and pulling them across the stream of blood so that it collected on his fingers. I knew what he was going to do. His hand reached around to my entrance and he- surprisingly gentle- pushed one spider long finger in.<em>  
><em>I think I screamed then. Or something like that, my sound was trying to leave my mouth but air was being pulled in desperately. It was like being filled, with hot sticky fire, like napalm spices pressing against my spot, he worked himself around and continued to add his digits. He continued to play with my hole as he bent down kissing my tip, he flicked at it in little pants before he pressed forward dragging his tongue from the base of my shaft, to the tip and back down the other side, up to my naval clean-sealing the already closing slice. Like his mouth had just successfully scaled mount Iero, he picked up his head perfect predator teeth smiling at me.<em>  
><em>I don't really remember much from that point to when he slid into me. The wet slish clap as he collided into my spot. I scream-gasped-moan thinged again . Alabaster hot sticky cum shot in an arch over my small thirteen year old frame. Spurts of it wracked my body in heavy convulsing tide-rhythm spasms. And I felt Ray go off inside of me in reaction. We both screamed our orgasms out before he cllapsed beside of me. That began spree of killing and blood-sex that didn't end until Ray moved three years later after freshie year. I made my first kill two days afterward. I took the Greyhound to Monroe and stabbed some woman in a park. Then I went home and cried, when I called Ray his dad answered and told me never to call again.<em>

I tucked this new crunchy piece of information into my brain pocket. Passing over the dull shock and the warm thuds of memories. I'll talk to him after the show, it'll be fun reminiscing, jovially speaking of our past kills.

"Ghoully?" he asked, which jolted me into the current time zone.  
>I hear you. I typed.<br>"What do you think of him"  
>He's beautiful, its almost scary, he reminds me of my boy.<br>"Awww, do I have to go light on him then?"  
>No. tear him open and eat everything.<br>Ray smirked, saluting the camera.  
>"Gaze into my killing jar, comrade"<p>

If you love me you will review, I'm a 15 year old gay kid who need his ego pet. PET!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry kids, I know this is short but I'm working into a dramatic and shocking twist

FPOV

"For my first trick" Ray began.

I watched as Ray picked up a pretty instrument from his side table. I wonder how he picks his tools, I always use the four S's. Which I'm sure your dying to know now. Shiny, Sharp, and Satisfactory Screaming. Mmmmm.

It was like magic: Whenever I made an incision there would be screaming and the pain pitch of teenage boy, but this, was art. Ray put the scalpel against the boys flesh, and a line of deep pouring red appeared parallel to his left hip where the metal had once been, like a magic wand. The boy, the beautiful seelie boy, that looked so much like my Gee, didn't scream but moan, throaty and ashamed into the air as his hips arched upward into Ray's blade, like he wanted it to cut deeper. Ray let out a giggle,

"You like that honey?"

"Fuck You!"

the boy spat, the words barely recognizable through his teeth.

My cock was throbbing, giving me the fashionable Fall Tent-look. I bit my lip, and unzipped my trousers.

"So tell me"

Ray questioned. "You don't like this?" There was emphasis on his last word as Ray took the kids cock with his left hand and pressed two of his right digits against the wound. The kid arched into his hand letting off a hiss-moan like steam being pressed from a blazing iron. I grabbed my own length into my fist and took a long dragging downward pump, the torturous kind. The kind that makes you straighten you legs, and gives you that mouthwatering need to bite something. I continued the slow pumping staring the screen.

"Ready to make your cameo, Be a star?"

Ray's words were smooth like the underside of a snake. They still sent chills through my spine and down into my cock.

"For my second trick!" Ray said theatrically looking into the camera.

"I will reveal the identity of my lovely assistant." The first realization was an ice-water soaked wash-rag sliding cold and wet down my back, tightening my chest. My fantasy was over, this wasn't my Gerard, this was some kid with a different face a different life, a different tender-hearted smile. There would be no getting off to my boy, no forbidden fruit, Gerard was someone I could only dream about.

And then the abrupt amount of tragic irony caught hold of reality and spilled its self upon the screen.

GPOV

I think I just screamed. I had my eyes closed, and my head hurt, oh sweet batman, my head hurt. Wait , no, I had my eyes open I was blind folded, every serial killer movie I had ever scene came running back at me._ Oh god where are my arms, I can't feel my arms!_ Oh, I experimentally tested out my right, finding it to be manacled above my head. Shit, well it was still better than no arms. Through the groggy fuzzy layer of ozone I could hear the distinct sound of a surgical instrument against the sterile metal pan. I whimpered. No, No Gee, if your gonna go out this way don't give this bastard the kind of reaction he wants! I wished I could say goodbye to Mikey, no, no tears now, not in front of this fluffy haired devil.

FPOV

Dizziness hit me, and so did every fist I've ever taken to the stomach. The walls oozed green and the skies rained blood and I could feel my head churning one thought after the next, thousands of calculations a second and with each of those thoughts I felt another piece of my body turning into heavy crumbling sand. It's truly amazing how a trillionth of a seconds realization can hit you harder than...well I don't really know...I'm getting ahead of myself, Rays hands creeped up the boys sides.

"Go to hell you sadistic cunt" and it was like a time skip, then they were tugging at the blindfold, revealing my boy, MY BOY, he was MINE, it was him, Gerard. My Gerard, who was not mine but... Then again with out a fade into the next scene I was searching for a clue to where they were. I typed to Crow, but he just yelled "scared yet"? THE POOL HOUSE! Time skip, I'm in my shitty speeding down main street at 3am, to the other side of the house. My computer abandoned on my table inside, leaving my mind to imagine what he was doing to Gerard. Being nearly the exact same brand of cruelty that Ray was didn't help. I got too eager sometimes and killed them too fast, but I knew Ray was much more calculated. Gerard wouldn't be dead, if I got there in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay Okay I know its sloppy its messy, the story is WTF and ('unrealistic') and th writing is sub-par. But its here and you'll read it, ficwad hated the ending so tell me what y'all think. All Whining, bitching,ranting,amd or moaning should be directed to the reviews section. Regardless I hope y'all enjoy the conclusion I'll be having a second part which will be much bette and not nearly as long. See you then 3 -your fan-fic-faggot D'mitri-Way**

**MPOV**

Gerard had been gone for forty eight hours now, he hadn't called, and he always called. I remembered the first night after he had worked the streets what he'd told me t do if this ever happened. He coaxed me under the covers next to him, 溺ikes, you know I didn't want to go, I'm not a bad person, dad made meHis tone was level and instead of the words carrying hatred for our father, they carried the soft tone of need, need for me to understand, It seemed as if Gerard rarely did anything but comfort me these days, maybe that's why I'd fallen in love with him. 的s daddy punishing you, for liking boys, he does that a lot.土eah, I guess he is, he also needs liquor moneyhis voice grew harsh then. I wanted to comfort him back. I needed him to know that daddy punished me too for liking boys. For liking Gerard. But I couldn't let him know, I couldn't let him find out what I did with daddy. He'd hate me. He'd never talk to me in that voice that was creamy soft and soothing. 溺ikes, you know, there might be a time when I don't come back, if something happens to me...you need to go to my room and look under the bed, taped to the bottom of the mattress, they'll be a few numbers, call them and explain that I haven't come back and they'll help you. I don't have many friends left but you do. _But would I still if they new my secret, worse than yours._ I thought.

I know what I'm supposed to do, I know how to do it. But going into his room pulling the paper from out of that darkness and doing what he said. It would mean Gerard wasn't coming back. I couldn't do that yet.

**G POV**

The pain was a creepy kind of feeling, or maybe that痴 what my mind was perceiving it as. Here I was, being poked and prodded and probably will be disemboweled, by a psychopathic serial killer, and the only thing making it bearable was imagining Frank doing it, holding me down, slicing me. I only wanted his hands on me now, only his breath hot and crazed against my skin.

**F POV **

I ran past the pool nearly tripping over the tarp which had been rolled up neatly revealing the crystalline pool once again. That was a good sign that the house wasn't empty anymore. Ray had to me here, I banged on the door with an open hand. 迭ay! Ray! Open the door its Frank, its Fun Ghoul! Don't kill him! Please Ray, don稚 kill him!fought through the brush to the the rear window, 迭ay, I know you池e in there, its me, Fun Ghoul!I ran to the front door again, frantically waiting for any sign, I had nearly given up when the door opened a crack, all that the 'safety' chain would allow and the barrel f a P-38 glock was staring at me. 迭ay, I'm Fun door slammed, the chained slid away from its position and Ray open the door. I hugged him, not taking the time to relish in the nostalgia of his presence. I felt the gun against my stomach. 迭-Ray...I said shakily. 擢rankie, god I missed you. How do I know your not working with the cops?I leaned into him further, the gun pressing in between my ribs. 迭ay,I whispered, desperate. 典hat's _my_ boy, and I need him back, _Please._Ray pulled me back looking me over, seeing me in my brittle state. He chuckled, 的'd thought you'd have gotten taller. C'monhe led me to the back room, unlocking the door.

Gerard was sprawled out on a bed covered in plastic sheeting pooled with blood. It was beautiful and sickening and delicious. Ray as he was so good at ruined it 鏑ets get him stabilized, he's lost a lot of blood but I didn't play long enough for him to have anything fatal.

**GPOV**

What if Frank was a serial killer, would I still love him. Yeah. Even in my situation, I understand when you just need something and you can't help it, like how I need music, and Mikey, and ...Frank. You love whatever you love, you need what you need, no matter how evil it is or how much it hurts you. I'm glad I've come to this conclusion. I guess Its good to die with a good understanding of what life is. I must be going. I can here his voice, telling me loves me. I hope Fluffy had a good time. This isn't so bad. I felt so warm. _Waiting to Discover all things, Waiting to Recover our wings. _I hope Mikey will be okay when he realizes I'm not coming back. I hope he reads the letter.

**MPOV**

_Dear Mikey, if your reading this, I haven__稚 __been back for three days, I know I said two but I knew you procrastinate accepting that I'm gone. I want you to be a good boy and stay in school and keep playing your bass. Dad loves you, use that t your advantage. I'm sorry that I won't be here for you, but you have to be strong, I don't rally know what to say accept I love you, all my stuff is yours sell it if you need to. I'm always with you, I love you. Don't call the cops._

_Gee_

**GPOV**

I awoke to find myself feeling rather shitty. I opened my eyes gazing around the light blue room. Comics lined the wall, along with every one of my favorite CD's and tons of bands that I haven't even heard of. The best part was Frank laying beside me. 溺ornin' sugar, is this heaven?Frank's eyes shot open, 徹h sweet Lucifer! You're awake Gee!He hugged me 徹wI was confused. If I had been rescued wouldn't I be in the hospital, and this place is awesome so I must be dead. 的'm so sorry, Oh Lord Gerard I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.哲o its not Frank, I'm so glad there's a version of you here in the afterlife. Do you think Mikey's here too?滴old up Gerard, your not dead. I got to Ray in time, you're still at his house.

"I'm not? How did you know where I was?

"I- Gerard I- I'm a serial killer, and Ray's my childhood friend and he-"

"Dude! I so called itFrank looked at me in that same way you look at someone who orders a salad at a fast food place. Like 'uh huh, really...'

"So you already knew? How? Your not mad"

"Of course I'm mad I almost died, if I was gonna be killed by anyone I'd want it to be you, and instead it was fluffy."

"Fluffy? Ray! I see that痴 adorable. Also your not dead"

"If I wasn't dead then why are you even talking to me, the alive version of you... just...But I'm still in love with you and I have no idea why"

"I love you too and I'm here and real and your alive, and Mikey's downstairs with Ray, he's safe and I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Frank leaned over and touched his lips to mine. I kissed him deep and soft and it was the most perfect kiss I had ever experienced. I could feel his heartbeat against mine and he was perfect I don't care if he's a serial killed and I don't care what he does to me as long as he stays with me.

MPOV

I slayed on my bed crying my heart out when dad came in, he reeked of booze. 展hats wrong son?

I shoved the letter under the pillow. 展hat was that?渡othing電on't lie to me boyHe snatched the letter reading over it and grinning like as he finished 的 guess he's not coming back, but its okay Michael, daddy will comfort you. 哲o!I screamed throwing out my hands and running past him. It almost made it to the front door when he knocked me down. 哲o daddy please noHe yanked at my jeans as I spouted a tirade of nos and pleases. His mouth went over mine to large to fit together.. I kept my lips closed until he took my chin in his hand and squeeze until I opened my mouth. With one hand he held me down by my neck and with the other he searched fr my entrance. There was noting pleasant about this nothing pleasurable. I screamed when I felt his finger penetrate me. Loud and shrill the kind of scream that happens when people get axed in scary movies. I wished so hard that Gerard would come busting through the door to save me. Then the door opened. In stepped a beautiful tall boy, with lips like a woman痴 and deep brown eyes. Daddy spun around 敵et out of my House The man walked over to daddy, grabbed his head, and drove his face into his knee. There was a spine melting crunch and Daddy fell on to the floor holding his nose. The fluffy haired man bent down to help me up after watching me struggle to put pants on. I took his hand and he pulled me up. He walked over to Daddy and put a foot on his chest. 展e'll be back, don't hold your breathWith that we exited. We walked down the stairs in silence. He was still holding my hand and so I didn't let go. 添ou're Mikey right, I'm RayI'm a friend of you're brother's徹hWas all I could think to say. We got in his car and drove

**G POV **

Frank helped me down the stairs. As soon a we rounded the corner I could see Mikey standing there playing the bass along with a guitar accompaniment of Fluffy. I looked at Frank Ray won't hurt him, he's really sorry. We need to talk after you talk to Mikey. I'll explain everything I haven't already.

I hugged Mikey harder than I had ever before. Whats going on Gee, Ray came to our house and rescued me and beat up daddy I was so scared for you, I thought you'd been abducted by a serial killer or something

***F POV/ R PO**V *

_MUST NOT ERRUPT IN LAUGHTER_

**M POV**

"What! When? What did dad do, did he hit you!I looked at Ray who's face was grim, ..Yeah, but then Ray came in and saved me I looked at the ground and Gerard hugged me again. 的'm just glad your okay, I'll never leave you again, I'm almost old enough for a real job and we'll move out and I don't know but we'll make it workI knew I'd have to start learning to care for myself. Gerard was hurt and I had to man up, he couldn't do this by himself, maybe Ray would help. I thought I'd lighten the mood a bit So um Gee, is this _Frank_?I asked in that tone of voice that girls on TV use when they're talking about a boy that their friend likes. 添eahGerard smiled up at Frank and for a second I hated Frank, for making Gerard use that tone, that tone that was so obvious to devotion, but the way he smiled reminded me that he needed someone else just as much as I needed him. 徹hhhhI leaned up on my toes and whispered loud enough for everyone to here 哲ice, Gee!Everyone giggle and looked at me. I caught Rays eyes and there was something in that look that made me feel even less comfortable being the momentary center of attention. Like he was seeing me naked or seeing through my skin or something that involves X-Ray vision. 展ell I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel like just standing in this room will get me charged with something awful and very statutory...He put down his guitar. And padded up the stairs. I need to talk to Gerard for a little while Mikey, mind if I steal him for a bit.I smiled shyly knowing that they were probably gonna do more things than that. 登kay just have him home by nine young man!They laughed, and with that frank picked up Gerard, who squealed, and ran up the stairs.

I decided to do some exploring. The sun was rising finally and so I peeked out the front door. I walk around the sidewalk near the pool, the back patio was like something out of a TV show, with nice furniture that was in color coordinance with the stained cement. The door to the pool house was open. Maybe Ray was in there. As I approached it I saw the blood just a few drops at first then more leading to the back room. I knew that according to every horror movie I'd ever scene with Gee. I was being the over curious kid who would be murdered any second. Truthfully I am a full blown scaredy-cat, but what if somebody was hurt or needed help. I reached for the door knob in nearly slow motion.

The scene in front of me was...Surgical instruments were lined up next to the bed. What could only be torture devices were hung on a poster board wall. The thin plastic sheets were coated in blood, and cuffs hung ominously open and empty from the wrought iron frame. I drew in a scream breath slapping my hand over my mouth, tears welling in my eyes. I crumpled down on the ground my knees just gave out. OH GOD GEE! The way he moved the wound on his stomach, his 'accident'. It wasn't an accident it was _this_. I've got to get back to him. Frank's a serial killer he's gonna kill Gerard! I pushed myself spinning around and runny straight into...

**R POV**

I went to go tidy up the mess I'd made with Gerard. I did feel bad about that, but it hasn't changed my views really in the slightest. The door was ajar when I entered the pol house I went straight t my killing jar. Sure enough little Mikey had found his way to carnage like a god boy. I thought Gerard was beautiful but Mikey is, poisonous. Still so rottenly innocent, still so fragile and delicious. It was a matter of moments till he'd scream. I took broad fast steps and closed the distance to him in a few seconds he was picking himself up off the floor. In one swoop I grabbed both of his hand in my right and with my left I covered his mouth. He fought, thrashing and squirming in a writhing little mess. I held him there against the wall. There was nothing outwardly sexual about it, I was pressing myself against him. But everything was screaming FUCK EAT KILL, The way he was so utterly vulnerable I n my grasp. He stopped thrashing suddenly and looked up at me all big green eyes and wet lashes. _Nghhhh...must not eat. _ 鼎alm down Mikey its okay迭ay Franks a serial killer! He hurt Gerard we gotta save him. Will yo help meHow endearing, how adorable, do not eat, do not break. 溺ikey, Gerard is safe Frank could never hurt that boy. Ever. I did this to Gerard. I'm sorry that it was him. I won' hurt either of you. I let his arms go. And he hugged me _HE_ hugged _ME_. 典hank youHe wailed. I hugged him back dumbstruck. 展hy are you thanking me Mikes I hurt your brother.添ou did, but you stopped, and you saved me which I never said thank you for and sorry for crying and making a big deal and-He dissolved into sobs, snotting on me in the process but it was those doughy little boy tears that threw me over the edge. He climbed into my lap and I held him, I held him near me as opposed to under me, and it 't felt wrong in a right kind of way. Perhaps I'll take him some other day, but I knew I wouldn't.

_Sometimes when you eat things that are too sweet, it makes your teeth hurt._

END (look for part 2 :D)


End file.
